Coming Back For You
by AlwaysLove90
Summary: Oneshot. Then there was a distinct feeling of flying as Matt and Amy carried me into the back of their rental car. “PUT ME DOWN!” I squealed as they bundled me into the back of the car. They sat either side of me to prevent my escape.


**A/N  
I'm really not sure about this one, leaving a little bit of mystery cause I think I might turn this into a little series of one shots, depending on what the reaction this to this one of course =D**

* * *

The loneliness of hotel room was strangely comforting. I looked from my suitcase sitting by the door to the clock. If I rushed I could still make my flight, but leaving now would truly be giving up for good. And I wasn't a quitter. Especially when it came to love. They say you never forget your first love, but I didn't even want to try and replace it.

My hand hovered over the remote for TV but I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sighing, I walked over to the door and opened it. He seemed to relieved to see me, "Jeff said you had gone."

"Your brother says a lot of things." I looked up at the older Hardy brother and tried to keep my composure.

"I'm packed, ready to go," I glanced at my watch, "I was just about to walk out the door…" I trailed off.

Matt placed his hands firmly on my shoulder, "No you weren't." He was right about that. "But we don't have time for you to mope around here about my idiot brother. We have to go. Now."

I swear, sometimes it feels like Matt is my conscious. Well, at least he used to be my conscious. The past two weeks I had spent away from the him, Jeff and Amy I had to do all my thinking on my own. Before I had the chance to ask where we were going Matt had grabbed my hand and dragged me for the room. "Matt, where we going?"

"You are going to stop Jeff being an idiot." I tried to make myself a dead weight, knowing Matt's next move would be to drag me from the spot. He tugged at me, "C'mon Ace, we have to go."

I crossed my arms and shook my head, "Nuh uh. You have to go stop your brother from being an idiot, for the **second** time today. I have a flight to catch." I knew I was being extremely childish, but that seemed to be a running theme for the day. "And don't even think about giving me the look, because I am not going"

"Sara, if you weren't going to go you would've been at the airport by now." A female voice came from behind me. "You grab her legs."

Then there was a distinct feeling of flying as Matt and Amy carried me into the back of their rental car. "PUT ME DOWN!!!" I squealed as they bundled me into the back of the car. They sat either side of me to prevent my escape.

"What did my stupid brother do anyway?" Matt asked.

"What hasn't he done?" I mumbled, "Basically…

* * *

_Seven hours earlier…_

_I fiddled with my ring, the white gold band that Jeff had given me for my 21__st__ birthday. Three years, three hundred seventy one days, four hours and twenty six minutes ago. Everyone thought it was an engagement ring, even though I wore it on the other hand. I was either going to go into the room in front of me and hand it back to him and run, or I was going to fix things._

_I had been standing staring at the door of his hotel suite for almost fifteen minutes. I could hear him in there, watching some meaningless drivel on TV. Clearing my throat, I took a step closer to the door and knocked. Even my knock sounded scared. "Cooomiiing," I heard him shut the TV off and I could hear his footsteps approach the door. "Oh. It's you," he sighed after he had opened the door. I brushed the hair out of my face, trying to hide my disappointment at his greeting. The first word he'd said to my face in twenty four days was 'Oh'. But it was an improvement from no words at all._

_I had to speak before the silence became awkward, "So when you going?" I asked, not being able to think of anything else to say. Jeff shrugged his shoulders and stood back from the door, gesturing for me to come into his room. I looked around, his clothes scattered around the room, his holdall on the single bed, still unmade._

"_Look, did you want something?"_

_You. That's what I wanted to say. In the time we had spent apart I had realised now more than ever that there was no one else that could fill the void in my heart and my smile other than the man that was currently standing in front of me. His hair, a mix of green and pink falling in front of his tired eyes. Eyes that no longer held my stare in a way that made me feel safe, but a look of sadness and disappointment that made me feel guilty, upset, scared. Scared of losing him. Losing him more than I had already._

"_I left because I didn't want to stay and argue with you," I sighed, "I left because you gave me an ultimatum and I freaked out okay? I left because I didn't know what you wanted from me anymore. If you even want me at all anymore…" I stopped to try and gauge his reaction, but he seemed so cold. Unaffected._

"_You left because you thought there was nothing left to argue for. I realised that the moment you walked out of the door that night. You were right when you said we spend half our time apart anyway, so now we'll just spend all of it apart. It can't be that hard, right?"_

_I took a step back towards the door, "But I came back." _

"_Did you really? Did you come back to see me? Or did you just finish a job and conveniently ended up in the same hotel? Did you think you could come back and it would be fine? That everything would just go away? Or did you just come back to me with the same problem?"_

_In the twenty four days we hadn't spoken, I knew there was a lot that Jeff had wanted to say, but I didn't expect him to be so angry. I thought he might've calmed down by now, got used to the idea._

"_So you've already given up on me?" I wanted to raise my voice and yell at him, but I knew it wouldn't achieve anything._

"_No. You gave up first." He walked over to the bed and picked up his holdall, "You're pretty good at the next part too…" he motioned towards the door._

"_I love you Jeff." It came out as barely a whisper, but he heard me. I turned to open the door, and as I walked out, glanced over my shoulder, "Be careful tonight, yeah?" He nodded, half smiled and I closed the door. _

* * *

"You're PREGNANT?!" I couldn't help but laugh at Matt's reaction when I had finished telling him about the argument I'd had with his brother that morning. I rested my head on his shoulder,

"Yeah I am, Uncle Matt. Did Jeff not tell you why I left?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He just said you had a fight and that it was over. Something had happened that neither of you could take back, but it changed everything."

"I could've taken it back," I mumbled. "But I didn't. I didn't want to. You know what I'm like with fate, everything happens for a reason, right? I thought that after Jeff freaked out that he would calm down and get used to the idea."

Amy parked the car and stayed with me, while Matt went to find Jeff. I knew it had gotten round the locker-room about my break up with Jeff. There were stares, whispers, half-hearted smiles. I glanced down at a monitor, Jeff's match had already started. "Matt's not gonna find him round here," I pointed to the monitor,

"What the hell is this?"

Amy and I stood and watched as Jeff rolled out of the ring where Adam was lying on the canvas. I knew exactly where he was going next, "This isn't a ladder match, is it?" I looked at Amy and she shook her head,

"He's already out there…" Matt run up to us, slightly out of breath, "Him and Adam decided to make a spectacle of themselves tonight, cleared it with Steph. Ladder match."

I looked back down at the monitor, he had set up the ladder next to the announcer tables, and was currently pulling the monitors out. On any other day, there would've been mild panic and worry about this. Even though he had done it a hundred times before, that didn't mean that it was going to go perfectly this time. He looked straight into the camera, the anger in his eyes was real. "You've got to go out there and stop him!" I looked pleadingly at Matt and Amy.

"He'll be fine," Matt assured me, "He always feels better after a match. You can talk to him when he gets back here."

"If he even makes it back here." I muttered. I had a very bad feeling about this.

He was now halfway up the ladder. Adam was lying in the perfect position for him to hit the move perfectly. "Adam's not going to move, it'll be fine. I promise you Sara."

Amy put her arm round my shoulder, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," I mumbled, now staring at my feet instead of the monitor. "Tell me when he's made it so I can look again."

"Shit! He slipped."

* * *

I sat doubled over in the hospital waiting room. It had been three hours and fourteen minutes since we had arrived in the hospital. Matt rode in the ambulance with Jeff and Amy stayed with me. "It's all my fault Aimes I should've done wait he said and just got rid of it then he wouldn't have gone out there all angry and he wouldn't have slipped and we wouldn't be sitting here right now and none of this would've happened it's all my fault." I said in all one breath, "And don't think you can tell me that it's not because you can't say that because you don't know that." I added.

Amy was trying to find the right words to shut me up and calm me down. "It'll be fine S, just try and calm down. I'll go-"

"Don't leave me on my own," I cut in, "Matt will come out when something changes. Until then, all there is to do is wait. I'd waited twenty four days, I can do a couple of hours, right? I mean once they've stopped the bleeding, fixed his leg up and he's awake we'll be able to go see him…"

We sat in silence until Matt appeared, walking slowly over to us. I couldn't read his expression, which terrified me. I glanced at Amy, "He's going to be fine," he let out a sigh of relief, "He's a bit groggy, but we can go in."

Amy immediately stood up and began to follow Matt, not noticing that I wasn't following. They turned round and looked at me. Amy said something to Matt and then walked into the Jeff's room. "He doesn't want to see me."

"He wants to see you. But he doesn't want you to know that," he smiled. "I'm only telling you this because neither of you are going to do anything about it otherwise. He didn't mean what he said y'know…"

"Which time Matt? The time I told him I was pregnant and he told me that I either went away and fixed it or went away and not come back? Or this morning when he told me that I gave up. That we practically spend half our time apart anyway, so now we'll spend all our time apart. Which of these says he wants me to talk to him?"

Matt seemed taken aback by my outburst. "Sara, you know better than anyone that Jeff doesn't always say what he means. How many times did you tell each other you hated each other?" I rolled my eyes, "Did you ever think that when said fix it that he didn't mean what you think he did? And that when he said you spend half your time apart he was trying to say that he missed you? And that he wanted you to be around all of the time?"

I slid further down the hard plastic seat. "I told him I loved him this morning and he let me walk out of the door. That said more than enough," I sighed. I stood up, "I'm not gonna hang around, I might be able to catch a flight or something…"

"And what do I tell him Sara?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I walked Matt to Jeff's door. "That I love him and that the past twenty four days without him were hell. But that it's not just about me and him anymore. I came back to him, will he come back to me?"


End file.
